


бедственный край

by Anna_Olev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Good Ending, Dreams, Forests, M/M, Memories, Mystical Creatures, Out of character (partly), Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: Как называется этот удивительный лес? Для каждого по-своему. Все обитатели зовут его просто Домом. Незримый большинству Хранитель — Другом. Смертные, забредя туда, прозревшие, — Чудом. Кроме одного — неприглядного для всех и особенного для Леса.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	бедственный край

**Author's Note:**

> Перенесено с https://ficbook.net/readfic/9419697, это мой же аккаунт, с которого я переезжаю сюда.  
> Для эпиграфов использованы стихотворения И. Никитина и И.С. Тургенева.  
> Куроо и Дайшо вполне очевидно пейрингуются, но навязчиво мешать вам не будут.

Шуми, шуми, зеленый лес!  
Знаком мне шум твой величавый,  
И твой покой, и блеск небес  
Над головой твоей кудрявой.

Я с детства понимать привык  
Твое молчание немое  
И твой таинственный язык  
Как что-то близкое, родное.

_В твоём Лесу никогда не бывает тихо, верно?_

Там, далеко, на неопределённых координатах, где замирает время, перед тобой раскроется стена деревьев, что старше любого из смертных и ныне живых, приветливой и светлой тропой. На неё соберутся все лучи солнца днём, улыбаясь свежестью вечного лета, а ночью спустятся холодные звёзды, не обжигая. Её обойдут стороной тучи и ненастья — она не знает непогоды страшнее, чем тёплый, сияющий дождь, за которым обязательно последует радуга, чем мягкий и чистый снег. Ветра никогда не налетают порывами, сбивающими с ног — ветви никогда не треснут и не повалятся с протяжными стонами, и каждая будет расти положенный срок — а положен он долгим, куда дольше, чем Снаружи.

Предрассветные туманы и ночные шорохи в чаще не скуют случайного путника ужасом перед мистическим и неизведанным, тьма не будет манить сойти с дороги, и всё, что есть в Лесу, станет ему помощником. Не будет слышно чего-то конкретного, тем более, никто не встретится — но не отпустит чувство, будто кто-то добрый и родной держит руку на плече, даря уверенность и направляя. Держит до тех пор, пока не поредеют сосны — и только на закрайке, среди мелких пестрящих ягодами кустов, исчезнет, довольный и сделавший своё дело. Не узнается, что это было — незримый проводник ли, заставляющий верить, творение ли фантазии. Не забудется — захочется вернуться. Вот только Лес будет ускользать, попытайся найти по собственной воле — он не является тем, кому не нужен.

Не слышно ничего конкретного? Какая внимательность к деталям. Да, отсутствие тишины не означает постоянный шум — просто всё сплетается в особую мелодию фоном, и её нельзя описать человеческими словами. Только чувствовать — как каждая, незначительная на первый взгляд нотка, становится частью обволакивающего единого целого.

Всегда ли так было и всегда ли так будет? Никто, кроме редких провидцев, не может утверждать даже по поводу завтра — так чего же говорить и сеять уверенность о неопределённом направлении в вечность. Раньше так не было — раньше, пусть никто и не пропадал без вести, никого не утягивала страшная ночь, было кромешно тихо, и природа жила своим чередом, как положено и привычно — очень скучно.

Как называется этот удивительный Лес? Для каждого по-своему. Все обитатели зовут его просто Домом. Незримый большинству Хранитель — Другом. Смертные, забредя туда, прозревшие, — Чудом. Кроме одного — неприглядного для всех и особенного для Леса.

_Он назвал наш Дом по-своему. Бедственным Краем. Потому что любит всей душой и не может быть равнодушным, конечно же. Нам не обидно — мы знаем, что Рай не мог бы приносить столько боли._

***

У Акааши перед глазами пламя — холодное и беспощадное. Оно обходит его стороной, будто насмешливо, и не пускает в свой круг, поднимаясь всё выше, расползаясь всё дальше, охватывая вековые, пронзающие ночное небо деревья. А в его кольце что-то — знакомое, родное, застывшее в сердце на самой окраине, неопределённое и очень важное. Акааши хочется кричать — будто там сгорает важное, будто сгорает часть его души — неотъемлемая и ускользающая.

— Ты должен вернуться, Акааши! — доносится отчаянное из-за стены пожара вместе с тревожными криками птиц. — Только ты можешь помочь!

Акааши слышит эти слова как через толщу воды — и никак не может вспомнить, чей это голос. Пытается снова пробраться дальше и увидеть, наконец, но преграда не даёт сделать и шагу, корча страшные рожи кривляющейся горящей пастью — молча угрожает.

— Он ждёт тебя! — снова с мольбой зовёт кто-то. — Ты должен вернуть нам улыбки, иначе всё кончено!

Акааши не понимает. Что бы тут не происходило, улыбки точно не помогут. Зрение подводит — всё тает и искажается, мерцает и кружится с ужасающей скоростью — огни всё пляшут и пляшут. Может, это в голове, в тяжелеющем сознании. Уж наверняка не в реальности.

— Что от меня нужно? — тщетно пытается узнать он, но ему вторят те же однообразные фразы, из которых уже ничего не получается извлечь. — Где ты? Кто меня ждёт?

У Акааши на глаза наворачиваются слёзы — это от едкого дыма, ещё витающего в воздухе, точно, а вовсе не от бессилия. Он падает на серую, выгоревшую землю и озирается в неверии. Вокруг него только пустошь, ни следа деревьев и пламени — и тишина, от которой закладывает уши. Он чувствует, как упускает что-то невероятно важное, знакомое и наполненное теплом, исступлённо протягивает руки к занимающемуся на горизонте рассвету, с которым оно ускользнёт окончательно и бесследно.

— Вернись! — кричит он, давясь и срывая голос, из последних крупиц воли противясь безвозвратному. — Я не смогу помочь, если ты мне не расскажешь!

Ему не отвечает даже эхо. Ему страшно — он один, он потерян в тревоге, он не может шевельнуться — сковало всё тело. Он хочет только одного — чтобы кто-то протянул руку и вырвал его из объятий забвения.

_Пожалуйста. Не может быть, чтобы никто не пришёл помочь._

— Акааши-сан?

Акааши вздрагивает от руки, встряхнувшей его за плечо осторожно, но настойчиво, и открывает глаза. Перед ним Кагеяма, живой и вполне настоящий, а за его спиной приевшаяся до того, что уже и внимания не обращаешь, стена офиса. На лице у него почти привычное спокойствие — лишь лёгкой тенью угадывается волнение. Они достаточно давно работают вместе, чтобы Акааши научился различать эмоции Кагеямы хоть немного — пусть перемены между срывами и холодностью всё ещё предсказывать сложно.

— Вы в порядке? Извините, если я зря разбудил.

Значит, это был просто сон? Опять. Никто не звал, ничего не случилось. Его обычная и неинтересная жизнь. Ничего нового. Неожиданно, но Акааши не испытывает облегчения — на краю сознания всё равно теплится липкое и неясное — даже не полностью состоящее из тревоги. Наверное, он сходит с ума. Он подумает об этом позже. Нечего пугать Кагеяму и отлынивать от дел.

Ах да, дел снова нет, как назло. Он поэтому, наверное, и умудрился уснуть, но менее разбитым, чем с утра, не стал. Будто драгоценные часы отдыха сгорели там, в мире грёз, вместе с лесом и странным голосом.

— Спать на рабочем месте в любом случае не по уставу, — выдавливает слабую улыбку Акааши.

А спать так плохо уже с неделю не по рекомендациям, самым базовым и простым, позволяющим сохранить здоровье.

— На Вас… Лица не было, — рассказывает Кагеяма, опустив взгляд. — Страшнее, чем если бы Вы кричали. Впервые такое вижу. Не как от простого кошмара.

— Ты часто будишь людей, страдающих от кошмаров?

— Моей сестре было очень тяжело, когда мы потеряли дедушку. Я постоянно просыпался и приходил успокаивать её первое время.

Акааши неловко — только поднимать чужие детские травмы из-за своей глупости не хватает. Не надо было покупать с Конохой и Дайшо абонемент на показ лучших ужастиков всех времён — вот и всё. Наверное.

— Прости.

— Ничего страшного, — тихо говорит Кагеяма, возвращаясь за свой стол. — Это было уже давно.

_Он ждёт тебя. Он уже так давно тебя ждёт, что любой бы на его месте отчаялся. Он не умеет отчаиваться, но не сможет долго держаться и оставаться собой. Он сорвётся. Всё будет кончено._

Акааши массирует виски — в ушах гудит, голова тяжёлая, и лень даже соображать и формулировать мысли. Хочется плюнуть и закрыть глаза снова — вот только это не поможет. Он откуда-то знает и уверен наверняка. Его не отпустят так просто — тут либо врач и таблетки, либо искоренить причину, чем бы она не была. Акааши тянется к бутылке с водой — приятно холодит руку, уже лучше, хоть и на жалкую толику.

— Кагеяма, — окликает он. — Что ты думаешь о видениях?

Акааши ждёт ответа вроде «думаю, Вам стоит сходить к психиатру» или «хорошая шутка, но Вам не идёт». Акааши сам считает, что это чушь и нежелание признавать проблемы — всем хочется поиграться в неуязвимых от проказ человеческого организма. Но Кагеяма замирает и долго смотрит на него в тишине — так пронзительно, до дрожи.

— Раньше я считал такое полной ерундой, но сейчас уже не настолько уверен.

— С тобой случалось что-то… необъяснимое?

Кагеяма качает головой и замолкает снова, будто решается, взвешивает все возможные варианты. У Акааши в голове опять настойчивое и уже не смешное — «небось вспоминает номер скорой помощи».

— Сам я не разбираюсь в таких вещах, — наконец, сообщает он. — Но у меня есть знакомый, который был бы счастлив выслушать.

И нечитаемое выражение лица Кагеямы подсказывает, что отношения с этим знакомым у него не самые гладкие. А Акааши, пожалуй, терять нечего, потому что он даже ассоциаций-подсказок никаких найти не может со своими странными снами, гугл и анонимные чаты не помогли тоже, а скатываться в бездну сомнений и усталости окончательно не хочется совершенно.

— Было бы неплохо.

***

Знакомый оказывается психологом по профессии и фанатом теорий заговора, мистики, тайн и скрытых посланий во внерабочее время. Звучит либо как гремучая смесь, не сулящая ничего хорошего, либо то самое, что нужно в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Этот Ойкава Тоору быстро отошёл от шока, вызванного неожиданным звонком Кагеямы («Тобио-чан, у нас тут точно не конец света?!»), и немедленно назначил встречу, как только услышал о снах и видениях.

Акааши от нечего делать изучает интерьер, пока Ойкава, как приветливый хозяин, готовит кофе и (вроде бы) дружественно препирается о чём-то с Кагеямой — у них, кажется, нерешённые ещё с детства дела. Атмосфера соответствует человеку, который до сих пор в тайне любит сказки («Простите, Ойкава-сан, конечно же не сказки, а действительность») — и это так уютно и непривычно после собственного стиля. Бесконечные мелкие детали наполняют помещение искренностью и жизнью, а мягко мерцающие разными цветами лампочки на стенах бросают блики на предметы и лица. И всё, конечно, светлое.

— Простите за ожидание, — улыбается Ойкава, усаживаясь в кресло напротив. — Не думаю, что Вас интересуют формальности и вежливое знакомство, поэтому можем начать сразу с главного.

Акааши кивает. Его до сих пор гложут сомнения, правда ли он хочет довериться незнакомому человеку и рассказать о… Вот этом вот всём безобразии. Вывалить проблемы. Выставить себя придурком. Столько всего разом.

— Благодарю за понимание.

— Я могу выслушать Вас и как психолог тоже. Не стесняйтесь, если захочется поделиться переживаниями, а не только сухими фактами.

— А меня выслушать не хотели, — фыркает Кагеяма.

Ойкава косится на него с недовольством:

— Мне было шестнадцать, Тобио-чан!

— И тем не менее.

— На что ты намекаешь? — хмурится Ойкава. — Скажи прямо.

Кагеяма бросает на Акааши взволнованный взгляд.

— Это серьёзная ситуация, и её не стоит превращать в гонку за Вашими интересами.

Акааши понимает, что ему стоит вмешаться — чувствовать себя человеком, которого бросаются защищать и отгораживать от лишних сложностей, не слишком приятно. Хоть и ясно — это не со зла, от желания сделать как лучше.

— Всё нормально, Кагеяма. Пусть хоть статью на основе моих слов напишут — мне не жалко.

— Но Акааши-сан…!

— Мне пригодится любой совет, чтобы, возможно, заметить какую-то деталь, которую я постоянно упускаю сам. Даже просто разложить всё по полочкам будет полезно, — Акааши морщится, снова вспоминая о выжженной пустоши и криках отчаяния. — Не волнуйся.

Кагеяма смущённо отворачивается — как нашкодивший ребёнок. Он часто делает раньше, чем думает — в том числе слишком резко высказывает мнения, особенно, если его затрагивает за живое. Вот он сидит, спокойный и собранный, идеальный работник — но если что-то пойдёт не так, станет раздражительным и одновременно растерянным. Кагеяма через силу выдавливает из себя:

— Опять сорвался, извините. Я лучше… Лучше пойду поговорю с Ивайзуми и не буду отвлекать.

— Точно! Он тебе как раз хотел рассказать что-то про подход к кошкам, — ухмыляется Ойкава. — Хоть я и не уверен, что это поможет.

Когда за Кагеямой закрывается дверь, Акааши не удерживается и спрашивает:

— Что между вами произошло?

— Мы оба изводили друг друга одним своим существованием, против воли. Он раздражал меня и не понимал, за что я так бешусь. А я не мог объяснить ни ему, ни себе, почему не готов просто поговорить. Но продолжали пересекаться везде, как назло, — Ойкава смеётся. — Так что подросли и решили всё-таки заключить мир.

— Вы психолог и всё равно не можете понять, в чём причина конфликта?

— Ну, о себе судить сложнее всего, разве нет? Ивайзуми, мой… Лучший друг. Он считает, дело в том, что мы слишком разные — полные противоположности. Такие либо притягиваются, либо терпеть друг друга не могут.

— И Вам кажется, что эта связь предначертана судьбой? — предполагает Акааши. — Поэтому Вас и интересуют такие вещи?

Ойкава хмыкает.

— Нет, конечно. Мы поразительно часто не могли что-то поделить — то волейбол, то фестиваль, то пачка молока в магазине. Но, думаю, ни духам, ни даже пришельцам до этого нет никакого дела.

Акааши никогда и не интересовался как-то тем, что происходит у Кагеямы в жизни — они хорошо общались на работе, но близкими друзьями от этого не стали. Он не уверен, что у него хватило бы сил разрешить такой конфликт несмотря ни на что. Ойкава и Кагеяма, пусть и устроили сейчас перепалку, явно дорожат друг другом. Акааши отпивает немного кофе и уже чувствует себя на удивление лучше — ему нравится сидеть тут, даже удалось ненадолго отвлечься от своих назойливо крутящихся бед («С башкой, да, очень смешно, Дайшо») и вспомнить, что не один он такой проблемный.

— Заговорились мы совсем не о том, — вздыхает Ойкава. — Мне, конечно, приятно поболтать, но Вы всё-таки пришли не за этим.

— Ничего страшного, я не против, — отвечает Акааши со всей возможной искренностью. — Это было… поучительно.

— Понимаю. Так, значит, странные сны?

— С первого раза я не обратил внимания. Кошмар и кошмар, путь яркий и назойливый. Но я вижу одно и то же с минимальными различиями уже с неделю. И вот это уже не очень нормально. Ещё и кажется навязчиво знакомым.

— Можете описать? — Ойкава заинтересованно наклоняется к нему. — Если тяжело, обходитесь без деталей.

— Мне будет полезно, — не соглашается Акааши. — Тут, в конце концов, не личная драма.

— А вот этого мы наверняка не знаем…

Ойкава произносит это совсем тихо, будто отвлёкся на мгновение и задумался, пытаясь уже сейчас рассмотреть что-то, скрытое за словами и ещё не обрётшее форму.

— Что Вы имеете в виду?

— Простите, привычка рассуждать вслух. Даже Ивайзуми еле терпит, но ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Акааши понимающе кивает и прикрывает глаза, чтобы вспомнить более чётко. Как оказывается, детали уже отпечатались у него в сознании, и он может попытаться изобразить каждую интонацию, описать любую мелочь. А он и не прокручивал всё в голове так подробно до этого дня — дурная защитная реакция организма.

_Вековые деревья, сильные и здоровые, вдруг возникающие на границе полей. Пожар, который словно обходит стороной, боясь невидимого барьера, не щадящий ничего прочего. Отчаяние в незнакомом, но отчего-то находящем отклик в душе голосе. И чувство, что нельзя игнорировать, что это важно — возможно, самое важное, что есть в жизни в настоящий момент._

Ойкава слушает внимательно, изредка делая заметки, изредка задавая наводящие вопросы, но не перебивая и не настаивая на раскрытии подробностей. С ним разложить всё по полочкам получается гораздо лучше. Хотя не понятно ни черта, как и раньше.

— Ну как, скажете, что я насмотрелся сомнительных фильмов? — ухмыляется Акааши, закончив рассказ — когда сложно успокоить дыхание, удобно податься в иронию.

У Ойкавы во взгляде тревога и сочувствие — Акааши совсем не нравится.

— Скажу, что это совершенно не похоже на обычный полёт фантазии, вызванный стрессом. Вы ведь наверняка сами знаете, иначе держали бы в себе и дальше.

Акааши не знает, пусть и хотелось бы, но чувствует — знакомо и чуждо одновременно.

— И что думаете?

— Мне кажется, у Вас должна быть связь с _этим_. На это указывают многочисленные детали, обращение по имени, Ваша степень тревоги. Может, давно и неосознанно помогли кому-то… Или чему-то. И теперь оно зовёт Вас снова и верит, — говорит Ойкава и звучит слишком серьёзно для человека, строящего гипотезы вокруг снов. — Вы бывали в похожих местах когда-нибудь? На этот лес?

У Акааши от этих вопросов по кончикам пальцев расползается холод. Ему не хочется вспоминать. Ему не хочется думать. Только уснуть, чтобы перед глазами всю ночь пустота и спокойствие, и забыть навсегда. Он не желает ответственности перед непонятным лесом, которую не просил и не заслуживает. Он обычный офисный работник. Он взрослый человек и даже не слишком верит во всю эту мистическую ерунду, которую с такой уверенностью тут же начал продвигать Ойкава.

Акааши плачет — сдержаться и скрыть не выходит.

— Я… — дрожащим голосом выдавливает он. — Мне тоже мерещится долг. Мне не хочется просто принять лекарство и прекратить видеть.

Ойкава садится рядом с ним и кладёт руку на плечо.

— Но одновременно очень хотите избавиться от всего этого, зная, что не простите себя, если отступите?

Акааши согласен — и от правды только больнее.

— Признать и сосредоточиться тяжело, — вздыхает Ойкава. — Но, думаю, Вы без этого не обойдётесь. Не стесняйтесь своих эмоций и своей интуиции.

(«Так же, как Вы не стесняетесь своей, вываливая на людей такие радикальные и не терпящие сомнений взгляды, на ней лишь и основанные, Ойкава-сан?»).

Но уже поздно не прислушиваться к его советам — Акааши всё-таки не из тех, кто разворачивается и отступает на полпути, хоть иногда и тянет. И потому он сосредотачивается — на своей памяти, на лесе, на полях.

_Акааши в детстве все каникулы и выходные проводил за городом — у бабушки. Будто бы в параллельной реальности, отделённой от привычного мира. Там всегда было спокойно и тихо, но не до скуки — хотелось впитывать эту природу и наслаждаться ей. Он на целые дни терялся в цветах и травах, лежал и смотрел в чистое небо, придумывал имена облакам и жмурился, чтобы открывались все запахи и звуки. У него с лица не сходила улыбка — будто на нём отпечаталось летнее тепло._

_Однажды ему показалось, что чуть подальше от его обычного места, возле пышных кустов, сидит чёрный котёнок — смешной и растрёпанный, не совсем малыш, скорее подросток. Акааши решил подойти и посмотреть — вдруг сбежал от кого-то из местных._

_— Черныш? — окликнул он осторожно. — Не бойся, я тебя не обижу._

_Котёнок и не думал убегать и смотрел заинтересованно и нагловато. От протянутой руки увернулся и пронзительно мяукнул._

_— Ты голоден, Черныш?_

_На это котёнок зашипел и, как показалось Акааши, сделал вид, что очень заинтересован чистотой своих лапок._

_— Тебе не нравится это имя? — неизвестно почему предположил он. — Хорошо, я больше не буду._

_Будто абсурдности в ситуации было мало, котёнок тут же заурчал._

_— Ты потерялся?_

_— Его зовут Куроо, — вдруг сообщил кто-то. — И он мой друг!_

_Акааши огляделся и увидел чуть поодаль, на самой окраине леса (и почему он этот лес никогда раньше не замечал?) мальчика, постарше его самого. У незнакомца на голове было настоящее недоразумение — они с котёнком друг друга стоили. Глаза сверкали любопытством, а улыбка внушала доверие._

_— Я тебя никогда раньше не видел, — отметил Акааши. — Ты кто?_

_— Ну, я тебя тоже раньше не видел._

_Акааши решил, что это вполне резонно._

_— Я живу у бабушки, пока в школе каникулы. Меня зовут Акааши Кейджи. Рад познакомиться._

_— А я… — мальчик на мгновение замешкался. — Бо...о .от.ро. Хочешь со мной дружить?_

_Акааши с трудом сдержал смешок от такой непосредственности и прямолинейности. Однако что-то в этом Бо...о .от.ро ему понравилось с первого взгляда — да и интересно для разнообразия пообщаться с кем-нибудь, кроме птиц и бабочек._

_— Хочу._

_— Отлично! — радостно засмеялся Бо...о. — Пойдём, я покажу тебе свой лес!_

_Акааши не успел спросить, что имелось в виду. Его уже тащили за руку в сторону аккуратной светлой тропинки, болтая о всяческой чепухе._

— Я и правда был в этом лесу, — выдыхает Акааши, открыв глаза. — Но совершенно не помню, что там делал и почему, собственно, забыл.

— И там было что-то… мистическое? — осторожно спрашивает Ойкава.

— Не знаю… Там был котёнок. И мальчик. Но они оба совершенно не похожи на тот голос из снов. И, вроде бы, они были обычными.

— А где этот лес?

— Недалеко от старого дома моей бабушки.

Акааши не в тяготу отвечать на эти расспросы — в конце концов, именно Ойкава помог сосредоточиться и начать вспоминать. Однако в нём просыпается решимость — пусть спонтанно, пусть непродуманно, пусть наивно, он отправится туда в ближайшие выходные и выяснит, происходит ли что-то важное и необычное в этом треклятом лесу. Треклятым называть тянет от раздражения за назойливые сны. Радостная ностальгия от мыслей о нём — в глубине души, и её прогнать не удаётся.

— Вы ведь знаете, что Вам так или иначе стоит туда отправиться? Даже если ничего не найдёте.

Акааши, задумавшись, не сразу понимает, что обращаются к нему.

— Конечно.

Он сам знает, что отвечает односложно и не слишком исчерпывающе, но собраться не выходит.

— Думаю, сейчас Вам хочется поскорее остаться наедине со своими мыслями и воспоминаниями, — предполагает Ойкава. — И я это прекрасно понимаю. Но, если будет не сложно, запишете или надиктуете мне как-нибудь?

— Постараюсь, — кивает Акааши. — Это меньшее, что я могу для Вас сделать.

— Да я ничего особо и не сделал. Просто подтолкнул в нужном направлении — это ведь моя работа. Научить понимать себя и находить гармонию.

Ойкава мягко улыбается и снова едва ощутимо касается его плеча — будто показывает, что всё будет хорошо. Только вместо лишних и пустых слов нечто неуловимое и куда более весомое.

— И всё-таки, кто Вы такой, Ойкава-сан?

— Я? — удивлённо переспрашивает тот. — Всего лишь обыкновенный психолог.

***

В холодном свете фар предрассветные туманы мешаются с мелкой моросью. Дорогу видно плохо, ориентироваться на незнакомой местности трудно — кажется, все пролетающие мимо строения одинаковые. Ещё бы они были частыми — но в основном за окном тянущиеся бесконечно поля, где-то на границах которых виднеются деревья. Других машин не встречается — здесь всё будто застыло. Акааши теперь уже искренне рад внезапному спутнику и самопровозглашённому водителю, пусть его появление до сих пор вызывает вопросы. К диалогу Дайшо явно не расположен — бодро и словно слегка нервно насвистывает и, не сбавляя скорости, удивительно ловко выбирает повороты.

_Акааши стоял у окна, вглядываясь в едва разбавленную темноту, и собирался вызывать такси, когда на экране вдруг высветился входящий вызов._

_— Можно с тобой? — спросил Дайшо как ни в чём не бывало. — Я в десяти минутах езды._

_Со сна Акааши было сложно оценить ситуацию, но он всё-таки питал уверенность, что свои планы с Дайшо не обсуждал. И потому честно заявил:_

_— Вообще не подозрительно._

_— А сны твои не подозрительные?_

_— Ты издеваешься, Дайшо, — устало вздохнул Акааши._

_Только разбитое состояние от этих самых снов и удержало его от куда более активных разборок, размышлений и подозрений в слежке._

_— Как бы удивительно не звучало, я, к сожалению, совершенно серьёзно._

_— Ещё больше загадочности?_

_— Сначала ты отвечаешь на мой вопрос, — хмыкнул Дайшо. — Потом я, возможно, отвечу на парочку твоих._

_— Может, скажешь хотя бы, зачем тебе это?_

_— Меня хорошо попросил один котёнок, и я просто не смог отказать._

_У Акааши с недавних пор появились, как неожиданно, странные ассоциации с котятами. И потому его мозг принял это за весомый аргумент._

У Акааши просто проблемы.

Большую часть дороги Акааши дремлет, прислонившись щекой к холодному стеклу, и следит за узорами капель дождя — и ему так всё равно, будто это не он сорвался с места в какой-то дурацкий лес из-за назойливых снов. Все вокруг, кажется, знают лучше, что ему делать. Но теперь легко — теперь он просто признал своё сумасшествие и погружается в него с головой. И поверит в лесных чудовищ, спасёт гномов, будет тушить пожар, набирая воду в ковшик из ладошек — настоящий герой детской сказки.

А потом Акааши просыпается окончательно — когда машину встряхивает после съезда на неровную просёлочную. И в голове снова всё кругом — от серьёзности до дурашливости, потому что искать рациональное зерно он уже устал.

— Дайшо.

— Дорога надёжная, пусть её давно не ремонтировали, не волнуйся.

— Я не об этом.

Дайшо бросает на Акааши многозначительный взгляд и возвращается к изучению тумана — чёрт знает, как он там что-то различает.

— Даже если ты преступник, решивший затащить меня подальше от цивилизации, ты уже это сделал.

— Надеюсь, ты так пытался смешно пошутить. Потому что иначе я обижусь.

— Пытаюсь намекнуть, что ты проблемный, — ухмыляется Акааши. — Пробрался в мою гордую команду из одного и продолжаешь хранить секреты.

— Проблемный ты, но я не обвиняю.

Машина снова круто поворачивает — на этот раз вправо, где вдалеке, на просвете, виднеются смутно знакомые крыши.

— Это тот самый посёлок? — уточняет Акааши, и у него вдруг резко щемит в груди от родного и тревожного, прямо как было во сне, и в ушах эхом столько слов — услышанных ли, грядущих ли, что не разобрать ни смысла, ни голосов.

Что-то внутри радуется и трепещет от такого отклика — правильно распознал знаки, не зря поверил.

Дайшо кивает и говорит до пробирающего серьёзно:

— А остальное ты вспомнишь сам.

***

Молчит и млеет лес высокий,  
Зелёный, тёмный лес молчит.  
Лишь иногда в тени глубокой  
Бессонный лист прошелестит.

Они подходят к лесу в стрекочущей тишине под разорванными серыми облаками. Мир будто бы весь во внимании и замер, отложил ненадолго запланированную бурю, которая способна сбивать с ног и доводить до испуганных криков. Акааши чудится — нечто наблюдает за ним в предвкушении, ждёт его решений. Тревожно — вдруг от его действий, от любого неудачного шага, уже начинает что-то зависеть.

Акааши вдыхает тяжёлый предгрозовой воздух и продолжает смотреть, хоть на все стороны и не хватает глаз — кто знает, что от него нужно голосу из сна, Дайшо и этому лесу. Но почему-то хочется доверять — и он почти не глядит под ноги, чтобы еле прослеживающаяся в высокой траве тропа вела его самостоятельно.

И Акааши видит.

_Как стоял к лесу спиной, стараясь скрыть, как дрожали плечи._

_— Я уезжаю. Прости._

_У него щёки мокли от слёз — но он был большим мальчиком, он не плакал из-за ерунды._

_— Я не настолько глупый, — обиженно ответил ему Бо..то, каждый шаг которого отдавался громовыми раскатами. — У тебя есть жизнь за пределами леса, и это нормально._

_— Ты не обижаешься? — спросил Акааши с недоверием._

_— С чего мне обижаться?_

_Бо..то врезался с него с разбегу и только чудом не повалил на землю — тот же мальчик, пусть и вытянулся в росте._

_— Что я не бросаю всё ради тебя, как какой-то отчаянный герой._

_— Не знаю я таких героев._

_— Ты просто дикий, — хмыкнул Акааши, самому себе не веря._

_Бо..то засмеялся и обнял его — так тепло, словно говоря, что искренне не обидится и поймёт._

_— И всё же тебе, наверное, будет грустно. Мы ведь так подружились, — вздохнул Акааши._

_— У меня есть Куроо и Дайшо, ты же не забыл? И весь Лес. Мои друзья._

_— Мне кажется… — начал Акааши и тут же запнулся — нет, не вздумай, не надо всё портить и усложнять._

_— И ты тоже всегда будешь со мной, разве нет? — улыбнулся Бо..то и посмотрел прямо в глаза. — Даже если не вернёшься больше._

_Акааши не выдержал — обнял в ответ, прижался всем телом._

_— Я так ничего и не знаю о твоём мире._

_— Разве это важно?_

_Бо..то снова ушёл от ответа, и почему-то это даже больнее расставания._

_— Я буду искать тебя и обязательно заставлю рассказать, — пообещал Акааши с лёгким раздражением в голосе._

_— Буду ждать, — Бо..то усмехнулся. — А теперь… Тебе нужно идти._

_Он отступил на шаг, напоследок мягко коснувшись руки._

_— Чёртов Бедственный Край, — прошипел Акааши, отвернулся и зашагал прочь — слишком сложно, слишком непонятно, слишком неправильно._

_И тут небо над ними раскололось молнией. Как удобно, что за шумом грома и дождя не слышно слёз._

В настоящем небо пока целое — но тёмное до давящего.

— Ты тоже был в этом лесу? — спрашивает Акааши. — Ещё тогда?

Дайшо резко останавливается и несколько мгновений проводит в растерянности, словно не решаясь, стоит ли ему отвечать. Но в итоге не сдерживается:

— Да, ты говорил, что я противный и обижаю котят.

— Но котята стали сильными и сами не дали себя в обиду, — Акааши неожиданно для себя улыбается, и даже с этими обрывками воспоминаний сам становится более целым. — А ты так и продолжал ползать и шипеть.

— Но один, нехороший и чёрный, развёл меня на чувства.

— И потому теперь ты не так уж и рад, что один можешь существовать вне Леса.

— Много думал, дар это или проклятие.

— Куроо дразнился неудачником и бесполезным, и я молчаливо осуждал.

— А у самого способности не лучше.

— Но ты его все равно любишь.

— Совсем скоро обниму этого придурка, и всё немного компенсируется.

Акааши, кажется, слышит настолько искренний смех Дайшо и нежность в его голосе впервые — и самому становится чуть менее тревожно.

— Но что конкретно сейчас происходит ты мне всё равно, конечно же, не расскажешь?

Спрашивает, а ответ уже прекрасно знает и сам.

— У тебя и самого отлично выходит, — фыркает Дайшо. — Не волнуйся, всё получится.

— Странно слышать это от тебя, — не может не подколоть Акааши, будто делал так уже десяток раз.

— Мы вроде уже решили, что издеваться надо мной неприлично.

— Ну я же по-хорошему.

— Спасибо, мне так гораздо менее обидно, — Дайшо несильно толкает его плечом. — Мы почти пришли.

Акааши, наконец, снова обращает внимания на окружающий мир. Прямо перед ним ряд деревьев, не слишком приветливых, расступается и открывает в просвете укутанные вьюном врата в то особенное место, где раньше всегда царил мир и где всегда были готовы принять потерянных.

— Выглядит… Не очень дружелюбно, — отмечает Акааши.

Дайшо опускает взгляд и говорит с плохо скрываемым надломом:

— Тебе тут рады.

— …Раз я в принципе вижу вход так отчётливо, — вдруг понимает Акааши.

Он идёт вперёд уверенно и с непреодолимым желанием узнавать и делать, сквозь ставший более густым кустарник, где тут и там мелькают ясные огоньки, а капли на листьях отражают тучи, будто для равновесия.

Никакого равновесия на самом деле не будет, пока так болезненно тихо. У Акааши в воспоминаниях, уже пришедших и наверняка в грядущих, разносится неясная музыка природы, и даже во снах пожар поглощал и её тоже вместе с материальным. Прости, Дэйв Гаан, но Акааши сейчас тишиной наслаждаться совсем не хочет.

На самой границе Акааши оглядывается на Дайшо, и тот одобрительно кивает. Тянет замереть и помедлить в естественном страхе перед неизведанным. Лес не выглядит таким страдающим, как в видениях, не нужно, вроде бы, бежать и спасать сломя голову. И даже непонятно, легче ли от этой неопределённости, или её разрешение станет непосильной задачей.

Акааши жмурится на мгновение шагает в темноту тенистых крон — отступать уже не время.

— Добро пожаловать!

Он поворачивается на голос и видит старый и чудом уцелевший до сих пор пень. Сидит окликнувший, закинув ногу на ногу. Улыбается смесью доброты и иронии. А причёска — всё ещё катастрофа.

_Куроо увёл их с Дайшо на прогретую солнцем прогалину, где пахло теплом, и так и развалился на земле, вытягивая руки в сторону неба. Акааши жмурился, пытаясь разглядеть узоры немногочисленных облаков. Не худшее место они выбрали, чтобы подождать, пока Бок.то разберётся с какими-то важными делами. А ещё Акааши так и не верилось в реальность происходящего — будто всё окажется сном, все эти странные, на первый взгляд обычные и определённо очень хорошие (не) люди исчезнут. Почему именно ему они приоткрыли ворота в свой Лес и поделились своими тайнами? О чём он и спросил незамедлительно._

_— За победу в лотерее, — отозвался Куроо._

_— Вот за такие вопросы, — предложил Дайшо и свой вариант._

_— А если серьёзно? — вздохнул Акааши._

_— А мы серьёзно не умеем, это ску…_

_— Потому что тебя выбрал этот Лес и его Хранитель, — Дайшо перебил его, портя очень смешную отговорку. — Мы сами точно не знаем, как всё это работает — оно древнее, как мир, а мы всё-таки помоложе._

_— Но так или иначе это значит, что мы нужны друг другу! — подытожил Куроо. — А ещё ты нам всем нравишься. Удивительно, что человек может так влиять на Бок.то._

_— Ты же не умеешь серьёзно, — хмыкнул Дайшо._

_— Это что за принижение способностей людей? — присоединился Акааши._

_Куроо перевернулся на бок, к ним спиной._

_— Набросились толпой и гордятся._

_— И что нам за это будет?_

_— Скрою от вас навсегда эту поляну, останется только моей._

_— А ты разве умеешь? — заинтересованно уточнил Акааши._

_Тут ни он, ни сами обитатели, кажется, не разобрались в природе вещей, и вот совсем не лукавят, без иронии. Познавать детали — страсть и склонность человека, а остальным хорошо и так, без мучительных неопределённостей, терзающих и бередящих по ночам. Акааши, может, начал бы завидовать и проклинать свою врождённую любознательность, проведи он с ними побольше времени. Но ему бы сказали, что не стоит так отвергать свою сущность — тут у них негласное правило: «красота в индивидуальности»._

_— Я попрошу у Бок.то! Он ведь мой... Как ты меня учил называть?_

_Акааши не сдержал смех — он ведь и правда ради забавы научил их парочке современных людских словечек. И понравились они, кстати, сильнее, чем он ожидал._

_— Бро._

_— Точно!_

_— И что ты тут будешь делать один? — спросил Дайшо, ухмыляясь._

_— Что хочется, конечно же._

_— И кто почешет тебя за ушком, когда ты примешь истинную форму?_

_Куроо, наконец, повернулся обратно к ним и оглядел с выражением искренней обиды._

_— Хватит лезть в мои мысли, когда не просят, Дайшо!_

_Дайшо уселся рядом с ним на корточки и протянул с довольной улыбкой:_

_— Когда ты расслабляешься, слетает весь твой напускной пафос, и мне даже делать ничего не приходится._

_— И зачем я выбрал именно тебя?_

_Ладонь Куроо вдруг превратилась в лапу с растопыренными когтями — Акааши ещё понимал, как привыкнуть к полным перевоплощением, но уж точно не к вот таким, частичным. Лапы, хвосты, крылья, урчания, ухания и шипения — ну чем не бесплатный и очень странный зоопарк?_

_— Не очень угрожающе, — отметил Дайшо._

_— Устроил бы узоры на щеке — ты бы перестал быть таким обнаглевшим, — фыркнул Куроо, но руку, к радости Акааши, вернул в привычное состояние._

_— А потом жалел бы и потирался носом. Или решил бы мне раны зализывать._

_— Разводи свои ужасные взгляды на романтику наедине, пожалуйста, — сказал Куроо, пусть на лице у него и было написано, что он их сам и разделяет. — И не травмируй Акааши-куна. Ему с этим ещё потом жить._

_Акааши почти успел возразить. Почти — потому что из-за деревьев раздалось громогласное «Хей!». И на поляне тут же словно стало ещё светлее._

_— А вот и твой защитник, Тецуро._

_— Снова делают вид, что крутые и ненавидят друг друга до ужаса, а, Акааши? — уточнил Бок.то._

_Акааши закивал и улыбнулся._

_— Продолжаем дурить, раз он не против, — преложил Куроо. — Справедливо?_

_Результаты очень важного голосования на лесной поляне одним летним днём были таковы: справедливо единогласно._

Куроо стал за это время сильнее — явно качал руки (лапы), скача по веткам. («Это не кошачий инстинкт, это всё ради спорта!»). По крайней мере Акааши сейчас кажется именно так — что от его объятий можно задохнуться.

— Мы так скучали по тебе, — озвучивает Куроо вполне очевидное, но от этого не менее приятное. — Я вот знал, что ты ещё вернёшься, и ждал.

— И поэтому отправляли мне страшные видения? — не без сарказма интересуется Акааши. — Не отвечай, Дайшо мне уже объяснил, что для всякого откровения своё время.

— Ты, значит, не сердишься?

— Вы же Бедственный Край, чего мне от вас ещё ожидать.

— Мне никогда не нравилось это название, — сообщает Куроо. — Мог бы хоть в такой трогательный момент воссоединения обойтись без него.

— Я тоже скучал. И я рад, что вспомнил и приехал. Тут ведь нет никаких страшных пожаров?

— А тебе как кажется, всё в полном порядке? — решает задать наводящий вопрос Дайшо, до этого из тени наблюдавший за ними.

Акааши догадывается — надеется — уже какое-то время, что пожары и пустоши лишь аллегория. Вот только сформулировать, к чему, у него пока не получалось.

— В этом Лесу не бывает тихо, потому что Хранитель не терпит кромешного молчания, — вдруг само вырывается у Акааши. — В этом Лесу не бывает темно, потому что Хранитель решил, что лишь свет дарит истинную надежду. В этом Лесу не бывает бурь, потому что Хранитель не желает никому ненастья.

Куроо подходит к Дайшо и сжимает его руку — в этом до странного простом и сдержанном жесте не меньше горечи, чем в продолжительных плачах. И они кивают в унисон, подтверждая слова Акааши.

— Иди к нему, вперёд по тропе, — советует Куроо. — Не бойся, ты точно справишься.

Ещё бы Акааши знал, с чем конкретно он должен справляться. («Терпение — твой друг, Кейджи»).

— Если что, мы будем рядом, — добавляет Дайшо. — Если уж я ввязался в это, значит, верю в вас.

— Спасибо? — благодарит Акааши неуверенно.

Вера Дайшо — это, конечно, серьёзный аргумент, но ему всё ещё страшно.

***

Что-то приближается — в жухлой траве, в не дающих пройти склонившихся ветвях, в накрапывающем дожде. Акааши верит Куроо и Дайшо — а ещё своему внутреннему чутью, подсказывающиму, что кто-то наблюдает из-за деревьев, пристально и незримо, исчезая с каждым поворотом в порывах ветра. Бывает же в красивых и страшных сказках — чудовища улыбались, следя, как под их дудку пляшут заворожённые бывшие союзники героя. Зачем Акааши мог бы сдаться чудовищам, чтобы такие энтузиазм и упорство и столько сложностей? Крутили, наверное, огромную рулетку, вот и выпал неизвестный. От шорохов бросает в дрожь, лучше бы тихо оставалось, даже от шишки под ботинком — мерещится, что наступил на расколотый страшный череп ворона, как готическое такое предзнаменование. Там, в этих с натяжкой просветах между стволами, мелькают тусклым жёлтым глаза злого фантазёра, который затеял всю эту занимательную игру с Акааши, с его разумом. И потом — либо конец, либо конфетти, хлопушки и крики — «смотри, как мы тебя здорово разыграли». При любом исходе людям Акааши доверять перестанет. Да и весёлые пёстрые вечеринки бывает плохо заканчиваются — ему однажды подсунули фанатское творчество про развлечения милой розовой пони из детского мультика.

Практически беспочвенно воспалённый разум подкидывает слишком уж смелые варианты — так что остающейся здравой части сознания Акааши даже смешно. Ойкава вот отлично бы вписался на роль главного злодея, а Кагеяма — его фамильяра. Понимающий психолог, интересующийся мистикой и откуда-то берущий такие резонирующие с Акааши предположения. А на деле колдун, возненавидевший человечество и создающий странных химер, развлекающийся играми с наивными глупцами, которые устают от своей головы и готовы принимать помощь, только руку со словами поддержки протяни. Набросятся, проглотят без остатка и бросятся за добавкой — только помоги мне от тесноты в сознании, от безграничности мыслей и от их безумного хода, которого я никогда не просил. Зачем мне такие кошмары самогенерирующиеся? Зачем сомнения и анализ? Хотим смириться и жить милой тёплой стайкой, ни о чём не думая и не переживая, чтобы нас любили, гладили по головке и ругали за каждое лишнее — ругали, конечно же, тоже любя. Твоя ограниченность сделает тебя бесконечно хорошим.

Акааши можно уже браться за роман о том, как демон Ойкава поработил человечество (и как бы это не оказалось правдой), вот только от мыслеблудия не спокойнее ни капли — он всё идёт вперёд, а кажется, будто топчется на одном месте. Деревья вроде одинаковые, и даже новых воспоминаний и откровений не приходит. Винить Ойкаву, конечно, хорошее лекарство от всех проблем и способ расслабиться, вот только его здесь определённо нет. (Акааши надеется). Дождь никак не освежает — голова тяжёлая, и ни единого здравого отрывка из болезненного потока сознания в ней не выудишь.

Как там принято? Может, сконцентрироваться на чём-то простом и очевидном, пока не вытеснит всё остальное? Хорошее и Лес, в идеале, чтобы было позитивно и эффективно.

_Громкий смех, заражающий всех окружающих. Хей! Нелепые перепалки Куроо и Дайшо. Куроо, который совсем, определённо, точно не любит, когда чешут за ухом. «Я покажу тебе свой Лес». Всем вместе вспоминать элементарную магию. Прятки, в которых всегда выигрывал Дайшо по вполне очевидным причинам. Солнце, танцующее по листьям. Заповедные уголки, которые показывали специально ему. «Ты лучший из людей, которых я встречал». Попытки Акааши забраться на дерево, чтобы разглядеть окрестности с высоты._

_Споткнулся. Сорвался. Не удержался. Неловко и нелепо. И поделом — всё ещё человек, а не лесная белка. Нахватался у дурной компании. Читал бы, сидя в колосьях, про страшных несправедливых диктаторов. Бабушка, прости. Поминайте, лесные жители._

_И шелест крыльев. Мягкие перья, за которые Акааши цеплялся дрожащими пальцами. Желание кричать, когда он открыл глаза и понял, что летит. Горизонтально летит, а не вертикально и к верной смерти. Что внизу всё такое крошечное и незначительное. И сам Акааши, наверное, незначительный и глупый. Крик, перерастающий в смех. Смех, звучащий в унисон._

_— В моём Лесу никто и никогда не пострадает!_

_И сквозь смех тон назидательный, серьёзный и слегка обиженный. И Акааши так счастлив слышать его и знать. Не потому даже, что побывал на грани жизни и смерти — это не так уж и страшно, легко принять, как маленькую репетицию чего-то, что всё равно случится рано или поздно. Вид с высоты ему куда важнее — и пусть он дурной и неправильный, бунт против того хорошего мальчика. Летит над странным магическим Лесом на огромной птице, которая Хранитель и, Акааши смеет надеяться, друг, пару минут назад не разбившись. Вот такую жизнь он одобряет, ради неё появляться всё-таки стоило._

_— Ты поступил со мной несправедливо, Акааши!_

_Пока Бокуто улыбается и помнит, как дарить другим важное и неназываемое тепло без остатка, этот мир заслуживает всех прав._

_Бокуто, зачем нам было прощаться?_

_Зачем миру права, если в нём нет нас?_

_Мир Бокуто так огромен и непостижим — а сам Бокуто навечно заперт. Это терзает Акааши даже на расстоянии, при отсутствии подобных проблем. Так или иначе с ума сойдёшь и запас позитива любого объёма растратишь, даже без подзуживаний и рассказов Снаружи. Акааши сам виноват, что появился на границе и разбередил душу, и мог бы ненавидеть себя за это. Вот только в Лесу бесполезных случайностей не бывает. И значит Акааши нужен._

_Акааши нужен Лесу._

_Акааши нужен Хранителю._

_Акааши нужен Бокуто Котаро._

_И, что уж таить, теперь, когда он вспомнил, Бокуто нужен Акааши._

И Акааши бежит, взрывая лужи и пугая лесную живность. Акааши смеётся нервно — теперь он практически уверен, что знает, в чём проблема. Бокуто всё ещё ходячая катастрофа и что-то забыл, что-то потерял и не верит другим местным, пытающимся напомнить.

_В твоём Лесу не бывает тихо. В твоём Лесу не бывает ненастья. В твоём Лесу не бывает одиноко. В твоём Лесу не бывает непроглядного мрака. В твоём Лесу всегда поддержат и помогут. Ты сделал таким этот Лес. Ты — это ты, и тебе нельзя отступать. И, если оступишься, все, кого ты сделал счастливее, бросятся и вытащат тебя._

_И точно найдётся кто-то, кто будет настолько настойчивым, что докричится, даже если ты будешь оглушён._

Акааши кричит, без страха спугнуть вековой порядок мира, где он практически чужой и должен бы быть вежливым гостем, вот только к чёрту приличия. Акааши кричит, и ему, кажется, вторит эхо:

— Ты всё ещё потрясающий, Бокуто!

Акааши кричит, и за ним повторяет всё вокруг — он уверен, что это вовсе не игра фантазии. Всё вокруг зовёт своего Хранителя, необходимого и заблудшего.

— Я пришёл, чтобы, чёрт возьми, напомнить тебе об этом несмотря ни на что!

Тропа сама ведёт Акааши по потаённым поворотам, открывая до этого скрытое, а лесной воздух дарит ему силы бежать, почти не сбивая дыхание. Потому что Лес знает, что Акааши всё понял правильно, и хочет помочь.

— Ну и пусть ты не идеальный! Лесу нужен именно ты! Ты сделал его таким, какой он есть! И без тебя он не справится!

Акааши всё продолжает и продолжает, не сбавляя скорости — ему не жалко сорвать голос, он чувствует, что делает именно то, что должно:

— Не знаю, в чём ты там начудил, но брось это и возвращайся!

Всё вдруг замерло и затихло, словно ожидая итога. В Лесу не бывает тихо — так что правил никаких Акааши не нарушает.

— И мы верим в тебя, Хранитель!

А затем, вот нелепица, прямо под стать всей этой истории, Акааши спотыкается. И, словно сбывается самое дешёвое и самое радостное, когда сбросишь оковы скепсиса, клише — его в последний момент перехватывает за руку именно тот, кого он и искал. Акааши так счастлив видеть его, что на мгновение забывает — зачем, почему, откуда.

— Акааши? — неверяще произносит Бокуто. — Это правда ты?

У Бокуто округлённые в удивлении глаза, и весь он такой непривычно растерянный — тот самый прямолинейный совёнок, каким был при их первой встрече.

Бокуто так и не отпускает руку, продолжая внимательно оглядывать в затянувшемся молчании. А потом вдруг обнимает, утыкается Акааши в плечо и, кажется, старается спрятать слёзы, признаваясь:

— Я почему-то забыл о тебе.

— Главное, что мы оба вспомнили.

— Ты тоже?

— Если бы я помнил, бросил ли бы я такого, как ты, на столько лет?

— Не соскучься я по тебе настолько сильно, заподозрил бы, что ты издеваешься.

— А даже если издеваюсь?

— Всё равно соскучился, — хмыкает Бокуто. — Но всё-таки я не понимаю. Как это могло произойти?

Акааши так устал от этих загадок и так рад встретиться с Бокуто, что обещает себе подумать позже о, оказывается, коллективной амнезии и её виновниках.

— Помня обо мне, ты бы не налажал с тем, что лучше всего умеешь.

— А вот это уже грубо, Акааши!

— А отправлять мне странные сны про горящий лес не грубо?

— Какие ещё странные сны про горящий лес?

Бокуто, наконец, отступает, и в его тоне такое недоумение, что не верить ему оснований нет.

— Я приехал сюда, потому что мне снился горящий лес. Снилось, как он превращается в пустошь. Как чей-то голос отчаянно зовёт меня и просит стать последней надеждой, — от воспоминаний, уже смещённых множеством новых событий, Акааши снова бросает в дрожь, так пугающе было и реалистично. — Это ведь не может быть… Ну, будущим?

Да, Куроо и Дайшо говорили ему, что никаких пожаров и прочих кошмаров, что проблема в другом, а это было лишь аллегорией. Да, он даже смог обратить внимание на то, что было не так. Но «не так» всегда могло быть предзнаменованием к чему-то худшему. Куроо и Дайшо могли ошибаться (или находиться в состоянии гипноза, например, от Ойкавы). («Опять Ойкава, да что же такое?!»).

— Я не знаю ничего о таких видениях, — признаётся Бокуто. — И мне это совсем не нравится. Хотя, если бы приближалась опасность, я должен бы был почувствовать. Только…

— Что — только?

— Ты ведь не забыл, что я бываю не в форме?

Ох, да, Акааши кивает — помнит длинный список слабостей Бокуто, совсем не свойственных, на первый взгляд, сильному и по-своему безмерно мудрому существу. Он никогда не был глупым или неспособным, как могло показаться, его просто удивительно легко было выбить из колеи — и, видимо, со временем мало что поменялось.

— Теоретически, со мной это и случилось. Поэтому я мог потерять контроль, все дела.

— И в таком случае сейчас сюда придёт с теми тучами страшная буря и уничтожит всё вокруг, а мы ничего не сможем сделать, — нервно смеётся Акааши.

— Я не хочу, чтобы так вышло! — искренне пугается Бокуто.

— Здорово, что я вернул свои воспоминания, но такая цена меня не устраивает.

— Постой, Акааши.

— Что такое?

— Какие ещё тучи?

Акааши только сейчас обращает внимание на что-то, кроме Бокуто и собственных мыслей. Небо практически безупречно голубое, лишь пара красивых белых облаков, и ни следа грядущей бури, ни следа туч, бывших здесь ещё недавно — Акааши может поклясться. Между деревьями вместо тьмы виднеются светлые прогалины, и солнце заставляет светиться цветы и листья.

И никакой тишины — шорохи, шелесты, трели сливаются в ту самую музыку Леса, который не спутать ни с чем.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — честно говорит Акааши и тяжело вздыхает. — Ваш Бедственный Край вот ни шагу не сделал в сторону исправления.

Он раздражённо шипит и усаживается прямо на землю, прекрасно зная, что «правильная» версия Леса никак не даст ему напороться на колючку, ветку или ядовитую змею. А Бокуто не может остаться в стороне и тут же оказывается рядом, внимательно и словно бы извиняющеся смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Я тоже, но мне жаль, что тебе столько пришлось перетерпеть из-за… Нас? Меня? Кого-то?

— Мне даже выяснять не хочется.

— Сам потом без разгадки спать не сможешь.

— А ты всё так же хорошо меня знаешь, — слабо улыбается Акааши. — Мне тут такая компенсация понадобится…

Акааши хорошо знает Бокуто тоже, и он, конечно, воспринимает его слова всерьёз:

— …Сможем предложить все сезонные ягоды и грибы?

— Надеюсь, галлюцинации от них будут самыми позитивными.

Акааши валиться на спину и, как много лет назад, глядит на небо — вот то облако наверняка зовут «какой же ты придурок, Кейджи».

— Очень смешно, — слышит он вдруг голос Куроо из-за кустов. — Ваши теории, господа, конечно, безумно интересные.

— Но мы привели вам настоящего виновника, — заканчивает за него Дайшо. — А то мало ли что вы вдвоём напридумываете и от чего понесётесь спасать мир.

А затем они оба появляются в поле зрения, и за ними, кажется, тихо следует кто-то ещё.

— Как будто бы вы тоже не виновники.

Голос недовольный и очень знакомый — Акааши резко поднимается на ноги, чтобы скорее рассмотреть говорящего.

Точно. Вот, кого он упустил в своих воспоминаниях. Вот, кто был недостающей деталью. Вот, кто звал его в видениях.

Тот скромный пятнистый котёнок, отсиживавшийся в тени деревьев, а на поверку — самый опасный из этой компании. Повелитель снов и мыслей. «Мозг» Леса, как его все шутя называли, за что он тихо злился.

— Простите, — говорит Кенма Козуме. — Я и правда слегка перестарался.

***

_Куроо заметил не сразу, но не мог сомневаться — что-то не так. Он знал Бокуто слишком давно, чтобы не видеть. Бокуто был растерян — вот только из колеи его словно выбило более серьёзно, чем обычно. Не из-за простой глупости — как если бы печаль, неизменно копящаяся в глубине души любого бессмертного существа, любого из них, внезапно выбралась наружу. Люди, наверное, за такое закидали бы камнями и назвали глупостью. Вот только они сами не осознавали никогда, насколько свободны. У них нет сверхъестественных сил, они физически уязвимы, они не знают тайн мироздания — но поэтому же они всегда стремятся и будут стремиться к выходу из собственных границ, к разрыву оков, к познанию. Они подсознательно хотят сделать больше, выяснить больше — как раз потому, что их видимая вселенная так мала. И эта их жадность Куроо всегда восхищала — он мечтал тоже почувствовать подобное хоть раз._

_Бокуто был более человечным, чем они все вместе взятые — не боялся менять привычный порядок вещей, не прекращал спрашивать «а что если?». И именно за это и платил нестабильностью, прочим подобным ему совершенно не свойственной. Бокуто часто казался счастливым, много улыбался и смеялся и нёс миру вокруг тепло и благополучие — вот только Куроо не был уверен в том, насколько настоящее его счастье._

_— Куроо, Лес не слушается меня, — признался Бокуто._

_Куроо ещё не слышал подобного и замер в растерянности — по телу прошлась неприятная дрожь._

_— Что ты имеешь в виду? Может, просто устал и должен отдохнуть?_

_— Я бы не стал говорить такое, если бы всё было так просто. Я отдыхал, спал, летал, и ничего не изменилось._

_Бокуто, кажется, рассержен, что ему пришлось признаваться в своей слабости ещё раз — но Куроо не смог не предположить, не смог не зацепиться за надежду на лучшее, на излишний драматизм, излечимый простыми словами._

_— И что же именно… не так?_

_— Природа ведёт себя так, как должна по законам. Пытается вырваться и стать такой, какой была прежде._

_Куроо хотел бы быть скептиком и сказать, что это, может, и правильно, что Бокуто переиграл в Бога, когда должен был быть простым Хранителем. Вот только Куроо всё-таки в большей степени был эгоистом — и потому не мог не признать, что любил Лес именно таким._

_— Если я не справлюсь, тут снова окажется обычный лес, который никому не поможет, который не будет пристанищем света, — тихо говорил Бокуто, опустив голову. — Или того хуже — в качестве баланса за все эти годы._

_Куроо без лишних слов понял этот намёк и впервые, кажется, в жизни почувствовал настоящий страх. Он слышал о лесах, в которых люди пропадают без вести навсегда, тропы в которых сами не отпускают никого наружу._

_— Ты точно справишься. Мы все верим в тебя._

_— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Бокуто неуверенно. — Я буду стараться._

_Куроо редко не мог подобрать слов, задумался лишь ненадолго — но этого времени хватило, чтобы Бокуто испарился, затерявшись среди деревьев._

_Куроо впервые видел над головой такие тёмные тучи._

_…_

_— Может, хотя бы у тебя есть идеи, что нам делать? — спросил Куроо, перекрикивая проливной дождь. — Неужели мы никак не можем ему помочь?_

_Кенма жестом указал ему на ближайшее укрытие и перевоплотился, чтобы добраться быстрее. Там он долго фырчал и отряхивался, перед тем как приступить, наконец, к разговору. У Куроо, решившего не узнавать, какой кошмар случился с его волосами, и оставшегося в форме кота (отвратительно мокрого и растрёпанного), уже кончалось терпение. Он знал, что Кенма вёл себя так не из равнодушия, но от бессилия в последнее время начал раздражаться из-за всего подряд._

_Он много раз пытался разыскать Бокуто, и в те немногие, когда у него выходило, так и не мог заставить выйти из странного состояния, близкого к трансу. На Куроо обращался непривычно пустой взгляд. И была тишина, прерываемая лишь коротким «я не знаю»._

_— Не думаю, что мы можем ему помочь, — заявил Кенма совершенно спокойно._

_— Какого чёрта ты говоришь?_

_— Но это не значит, что не может никто._

_— Не хочу торопить, но, быть может, поменьше загадочности?_

_Куроо нервно царапал когтями дерево и выглядел, наверное, очень нелепо. Ему не нравилось, но неопределённость не нравилась ещё больше._

_— Дайшо ведь всё ещё приглядывает за тем человеком?_

_— Ты говоришь об… Акааши Кейджи?_

_— Именно, — кивнул Кенма. — Не могу быть уверен и знаю, что это неправильно — вовлекать его в наши проблемы. Но у меня есть чувство, что он справится._

_Акааши появлялся в Лесу уже дважды — оба после принятия Бокуто почти детской формы, по его традиции — мол, лучше и свежее мысль, если время от времени обновляться. И оба раза в этом не было видимой нужды для Акааши — никто не мог объяснить, почему он смог оказаться достаточно близко. Бокуто будто бы притянуло к нему неведомой силой, будто это было что-то предначертанное судьбой, веришь ты в неё или не веришь. Акааши просто гулял по Лесу вместе с ними, слушал удивительные рассказы и даже не думал сомневаться и считать розыгрышем и сумасшествием — и ребёнком, и уже подростком. С ним все легко находили общий язык и не стеснялись раскрываться. А Бокуто, казалось, был тогда невероятно счастлив — Акааши словно сделал его сильнее, и это влияние сохранялось на долгое время вперёд._

_Но, к сожалению, не всё было так просто. Акааши, как человек, не мог хранить воспоминания о Лесе и тянуться к нему постоянно. А Бокуто не стоило постоянно стремиться к миру людей. Вместе они бы вызвали пространственный парадокс, открывая пути в Лес там, где их быть не должно было. Сжигая друг друга своей привязанностью. И потому Кенме вместе с Куроо пришлось принять на себя роль злодеев и разлучников и, объединив силы, скрыть их воспоминания о проведённом вместе времени. Стирать не решились бы они оба, хотя, возможно, так и было бы проще — в душах не сохранилась бы неопределённая и необъяснимая печаль. Кроме этого, в плане не было несовершенств. К тому же за Акааши приглядывал Дайшо — как за необычным и явно связанным с Лесом человеком._

_После двух встреч Акааши и Бокуто всё много лет было спокойно — вплоть до начала локальной катастрофы._

_— Как думаешь, почему это случилось с Бокуто именно сейчас? — спросил напоследок Куроо._

_— Полагаю, он понял, что необходимость становиться взрослым нельзя откладывать раз за разом, — ответил Кенма без запинки. — Понял, что топчется на одном месте._

_— Но ему слишком страшно решиться и навсегда, спустя столько лет. Страшно тормозить и ненадолго спускаться на пару ступеней, даже зная, что за это сможешь в итоге стать выше. Мне тоже было сложно остановиться._

_— Не говори так, будто остановка — это конец движения вперёд._

_— У меня с тобой взорвётся разум, знаешь?_

_— Это ведь правда, — хмыкнул Кенма. — Он станет только сильнее. Станет собой._

_— А его «собой» точно не может оказаться замкнутым кругом, в котором он находится сейчас?_

_— В замкнутом круге ты никогда ничего не добьёшься и будешь бегать белкой в колесе до скончания времён и дальше._

_— И поэтому Лес начал отвергать такого Хранителя, — ударило Куроо осознанием. — Бессмертие не означает статичность. Даже когда эта статичность — повторяющиеся этапы, а не идеальная прямая._

_— Ты ещё что-то говоришь про взрыв разума? — Кенма ухмыльнулся. — Конечно, это всё наши догадки, но на правду слишком уж похоже. Других адекватных причин я не нахожу._

_— Особенностью и изюминкой у Бокуто всегда были неожиданные и выбивающиеся из ряда традиций решения._

_— И Лес принимал его изменения, потому что они всегда были во благо и потому что он отдавал им всего себя._

_— Вот только ты не имеешь права изменять других, если не меняешься сам._

_— Но для изменения себя Бокуто надо прекратить меняться._

_— А Акааши из другого мира, который никогда не стоит на месте, — подытожил Кенма. — Люди живут, чтобы меняться, и меняются, чтобы жить. Каждое их мгновение — это искра, хотят они того или нет._

_— Они яркие, а Акааши для Бокуто особенно яркий. И он уже давно вырос и научился принимать это — вроде всего ничего, а прошло около четверти от отведённого времени._

_— Люди вынужденно смелые, и именно эта смелость сейчас нужна Бокуто._

_— Ты удивительный, Кенма._

_— Я всего лишь научился наблюдать, — ответил тот с улыбкой. — Дождь закончился._

_Куроо улыбнулся тоже — ему стало легче от этого разговора, от понимания, от приобретённого шанса._

_— И мы вместе сделаем так, чтобы он закончился насовсем! — прокричал он в отвратительную тишину, которой наверняка оставалось недолго._

_Потому что в Лесу никогда не должно быть тихо — с этим, в отличие от ненастий, вполне мог справиться и Куроо._

***

— Вот теперь я наконец могу сказать! — заявляет Куроо. — Менее жестоких и страшных способов ты придумать не смог?

Кенма только кривится:

— Я выбрал то, что посчитал наиболее эффективным. Ты сорвался бы так с места, снись тебе цветочки и птички?

Акааши, пока не выбравшийся из попыток обдумать и осознать всю ситуацию, не сразу обращает внимание, что вопрос задают ему.

— Думаю, я бы просто очень обрадовался, — отвечает он. — Обычно мне снятся танцующие птицы в тёмных очках. Пришельцы в гавайских шортах. Перестрелки на улицах Индонезии. Короче говоря, вы поняли.

— На самом деле не очень, — качает головой Куроо, косясь на старающегося сдерживать смех из последних сил Дайшо. — Но ты считаешь эти меры соизмеримыми с проблемой и не обижен?

— Я очень хотел бы обидеться, — ухмыляется Акааши. — Но, к сожалению, виноватый и умоляющий взгляд Бокуто мне не позволил.

Бокуто тем временем в обсуждении активного участия не принимает — стоит спиной к остальным. Видимо, он и сам до конца не понимал и разобрался только сейчас, что с ним случилось. Акааши хотелось бы знать, что он чувствует — винит себя в инфантильности или просто старается решить, как теперь жить дальше.

— Думаю, наше присутствие тут больше не требуется, — прерывает Дайшо затянувшееся молчание. — Хочу прогуляться, раз уж вернулся.

— И расскажешь мне, что за чертовщина происходит во внешнем мире.

— Уж точно не такая, как у вас тут, Куроо.

Вскоре за ними решает последовать и Кенма.

— Я рад, что ты откликнулся, Акааши, — говорит он с улыбкой. — Ты и правда удивительный человек. Любой на твоём месте, узнав правду, рвал бы волосы и сходил с ума. А ты выглядишь так, будто совершенно в порядке.

— Возможно, шок настанет позже. Ну или я не слишком впечатлительный.

— Не хочу играть на чужих слабостях, но… Это мне говорит человек, рыдавший над пустошью?

— Ты и это чувствовал?

— Я, к сожалению, чувствую слишком много, — устало вздыхает Кенма.

И, пока он ещё не растворился в тени деревьев, Акааши решает задать последний вопрос:

— Я ведь опять забуду?

Кенма кивает:

— Мне хотелось бы солгать, но иначе никак не получится.

— Я понимаю, — отвечает Акааши спокойно. — Но я правда рад, что вы притащили меня сюда. И ещё больше рад, что смог помочь.

— Это самое главное. Хранитель ведь не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь грустил, — Кенма машет рукой. — Спасибо тебе.

Акааши ждёт, когда Кенма окончательно исчезнет из виду. _Раз. Два. Три. Вдох. Выдох._ И Акааши даёт себе волю — он помог, он теперь имеет право и ему не стыдно. Акааши снова плачет. Бокуто уже не в отстранённой задумчивости — он смотрит и слушает. Но какая разница — он тоже должен понимать.

— Акааши, — окликает он. — Что бы ты не говорил, мне так жаль. Из-за того, каким глупым ребёнком я был, тебе больно.

— Это просто запоздалый шок, не волнуйся.

Акааши привык держать в себе — ему странно и незнакомо, что его таким кто-то видит. А на самом деле перед глазами всё ещё те самые сны, и подсознание не верит в рассказанное Кенмой. Слишком неправильно и сложно. Кроме того, Акааши не хочет забывать. Акааши не хочет знать, что, возможно, вот теперь они никогда больше не встретятся. Что совсем скоро ему будет абсолютно всё равно. На Лес. На Бокуто. На чудесное спасение.

А потом Акааши окутывает тепло — какое-то особенное и словно несущее свет, уверенность и утешение. Бокуто всегда любил обниматься, но сейчас вложил в это простое действие явно больше.

— Я уж настолько налажал с эмоциями, что свои ты можешь от меня не прятать, — грустно улыбается Бокуто. — Естественно, тебе тяжело всё это принять. А я просто не хотел признавать очевидное. Проблемный дурак — это я. Но вы все стали для меня спасательным кругом.

— Я дал тебе на это время, — Акааши фыркает. — Надеюсь, больше не понадобится.

— А я и не заметил, насколько ты стал взрослым.

Акааши кривится:

— Надеюсь, ещё долго не стану.

— Что если я сделаю последнюю по-детски эгоистичную вещь, перед тем как окончательно принять себя заново?

Почему-то Акааши тревожно от этих слов, будто что-нибудь ещё сможет шокировать его сильнее сегодня. Ему сейчас кажется, что он не удивится, даже если Ойкава спустится с небес и скажет, что всё произошедшее было его маленьким тестом, который они все успешно сдали. К его сожалению, потому что хорошие концовки пусть и выбивают слезу умиления, но стали скучными и приевшимися. Но Бокуто ждёт и тревожится тоже — и Акааши кивает.

— Что если я скажу, что, кажется, люблю тебя? — спрашивает Бокуто на выдохе и смотрит куда угодно, но только не на него.

Когда-то давно Акааши просто нравилось держаться за руку. Когда-то, но менее давно, Акааши понял, что влюбился — наверное, во время того безрассудного полёта. А сейчас Акааши, к сожалению, влюбился только сильнее.

— Что если я скажу, что каждый раз не успеваю признаться? — вторит ему Акааши. — Видишь, никакой я пока не взрослый.

Бокуто замирает в неверии. В этом он, бывает, весь — то знать себе цену, то вдруг впадать в шок от того, что кому-то он взаимно и искренне дорог.

— Теперь это ещё более эгоистично, — вздыхает Бокуто. — Ошибки свои осознал, а отвратительно себя вести не прекращаю.

Акааши тихо смеётся — ну как вообще можно быть таким. Конечно, ему от этого больнее, но вовсе не за себя. За несправедливость в целом. И за Бокуто, который достоин самого лучшего и который вечно сворачивает на сложные пути. Акааши осторожно оглаживает его щёку, а тот, кажется, совсем не дышит.

— Тебе придётся жить с этим, а не мне, и продолжать чувствовать. Я просто буду изредка недоумевать, почему мне в любой ситуации хватает только дружбы. И почему мне снятся ласковые совы — Дайшо всегда над этим смеётся.

Акааши, только сказав, понимает, что знает непонятно откуда — Бокуто его больше не забудет.

— У Дайшо плохое чувство юмора, — отвечает Бокуто. — А ты для нас слишком хороший.

Может, легче просто так всё и закончить — на этом оборванном и нелепом признании, в котором никогда не было и не будет смысла. Вот только и Акааши не лишён эгоизма — заслуживает, как-никак, спаситель магического Леса. Такие достижения сможет вписать в резюме далеко не каждый. И потому он хочет ненадолго забыть о грустном и банально остаться на несколько дней — почти как в детстве, только с меньшим количеством неопределённостей.

— У меня есть ещё пара выходных на работе, — сообщает Акааши. — И я хочу использовать это время, чтобы доказать обратное.

— Ты уверен? — уточняет Бокуто в радостном неверии.

Бокуто такой же дурак и хочет побыть в застывшем здесь и сейчас — ну конечно, кто бы сомневался, что они стоят друг друга.

— Если ты позволишь.

— Мой Лес открыт для тебя всегда, ты же знаешь.

Акааши знает, что в правильном и справедливом мире — если бы Бокуто доверили ответственность не только за Лес — это было бы полной правдой.

***

Закат пляшет тысячами оттенков по стене Леса, а мягкий ветер играет с золотящимися полями. Силуэты, за которыми Куроо следит неотрывно, еле двигаются, как в замедленной съёмке. Ему так хочется побыть скептиком, так хочется в шутку фыркнуть на слишком долгий и нежный поцелуй — но он сжимает руку Дайшо только крепче и кусает губы. Ведь эти невыносимо болезненные для любого чувствующего существа двое стоят в отдалении, уже Снаружи, за границей, и так и не могут о чём-то наговориться — Куроо не подключает свой кошачий слух. Даже ему кажется кощунственным вторгаться в чужое, сокровенное и лишнее.

— Мог ли для них быть уготован более счастливый исход? — задумчиво шепчет Дайшо, и от лёгкой нервозности срывается в шипение.

— Если бы они и вовсе не встретились? — предполагает Куроо.

— Если бы они не встретились, Леса бы тут уже не было, — возражает Кенма. — Они сильные, и у них обоих всё будет хорошо.

Тем временем Акааши поворачивается в их сторону и машет рукой, и на лице у него, кажется, улыбка. По полю и вдаль по всем сторонам разносится его голос:

— Прощай, Бедственный Край!

Они благодарят его в ответ, насколько хватает слов.

А потом Акааши уходит — просто так, без разверзающихся небес и падающих звёзд, твёрдым и быстрым шагом.

— Я хочу оставить свои воспоминания, — вдруг сообщает подошедший Бокуто — его лицо серьёзное, а в глубине глаз плещется печаль.

Их «что?!» в унисон должно быть слышно, наверное, даже Акааши — но он уже не оборачивается.

— Ты точно будешь в порядке? — переспрашивает Кенма.

— Я понимаю, что если что-то пойдёт не так, это будет полностью на моей совести.

— Думаю, так будет правильно, — подаёт голос Дайшо. — Ты, конечно, тот ещё болван, но ты справишься.

Бокуто улыбается в ответ:

— Ну спасибо.

— Я тоже верю в тебя, — и Куроо очень сильно хочется как-то разрядить атмосферу. — Бро?

— Я передумал, болван вовсе не Бокуто, а ты, — прыскает Дайшо.

— Если ты уверен, я, конечно, не буду возражать, — выносит Кенма вердикт, внимательно глядя на Бокуто.

— Я больше не буду Хранителем, которого тащит на себе весь Лес, да ещё и Акааши впридачу, — заявляет тот. — Теперь я стану просто Хранителем. Так что смотрите на меня!

Кенму, кажется, полностью устраивают его слова — а значит всё и правда в порядке. Бокуто перевоплощается и разминает крылья.

— Куда ты? — спрашивает Дайшо.

— Там у лисят, кажется, что-то опять стряслось, пока я не следил. Хочу проверить.

Куроо смотрит, как Бокуто уверенно взмывает в вечернее небо, и как никогда верит в своего Хранителя и друга — пусть, несомненно, за этим наигранным спокойствием останется печать горечи, пусть ему будет тяжело. Бокуто справится — ради Леса, ради них. И, конечно, ради Акааши.

_Я боялся, что ты всегда будешь возвращаться и всегда, пока ты в этом мире, будешь плакать, уходя и забывая уносимые ветром дни и улыбки — так правильно и так тяжело. Но только не теперь — теперь ты можешь, наконец, отдохнуть от бремени нашего Леса._

_А однажды, в самом конце, ты, возможно, снова перешагнёшь эту границу — и окажешься в удивительном месте, где никогда не бывает тихо._

Гуляют тучи золотые  
Над отдыхающей землей;  
Поля просторные, немые  
Блестят, облитые росой;  
Ручей журчит во мгле долины,  
Вдали гремит весенний гром,  
Ленивый ветр в листах осины  
Трепещет пойманным крылом.


End file.
